


Naughty Ciel

by Bacco



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacco/pseuds/Bacco
Summary: Ciel nude on the bed





	1. Chapter 1




	2. F*ck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncensored https://twitter.com/BaccoArtBL/status/1118826871565815808

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/BaccoArtBL


End file.
